Trent Moseley
Trent Moseley is an intense, emo guy who shares Maya Young's interest in conspiracy theories and alien visitations. Although he claims to hate everything, he likes Maya but hasn't revealed this to her. He works at Maya's aunt's bookstore with her, until he is accepted by the No-Men, after hacking into their system to save Kit and if he didn't, he would be arrested. He then helped the Kamen Riders under a bigger capacity. History When Xaviax's ghost appeared at the No-Men headquarters, Trent attempted to attack him only to end up as Xaviax's host. Under Xaviax's control, Trent attacked his fellow agents, among them Michelle Walsh, who soon informed this to Kit & Len after Trent/Xaviax left. While in his body, Xaviax through Trent recruited Brian, a social outcast who also happens to be Len's Earth counterpart, & gave him the ability to become a Kamen Rider & his right-hand man. During a fight against Dragon Knight & Wing Knight, Trent was vented, which resulted with Xaviax losing control over him. Before losing consciousness, Trent suddenly realized his friends under their armor. After waking up, Trent started to feel outrageous guilt for recruiting an evil Kamen Rider & fighting his friends, all while under Xaviax's influence. Kit, Len, & Maya comforted him, explaining to him that it wasn't his fault. Although no longer under the influence of Xaviax, Trent was able to once again transform into a Kamen Rider. Eubulon gave Trent the Onyx advent deck which was previously to Adam temporary, while Ariel Meyer had the Motha advent deck. Just like Maya gaining the ability to fight by installing the memories of Kase through Eubulon, Trent was able to do the same thing. But Trent got the memories of Kit Taylor and Adam. Forms Motha Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 14.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 20.5 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 35 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 2.5 sec. Advent Deck *'Attack Vent' (AP: 4000): Summons a swarm of Sheerghosts to directly attack his opponents. *'Shoot Vent' (AP: 2000): Attaches a sheerghost-like gauntlet on his arm which shoots silk. *'Guard Vent' (AP: 3000): Attaches guards based on Sheerghosts' chest on his arms. *'Trick Vent' (AP: 1000): Create several copies of Motha *'Blast Vent' (AP: 1000): Summons a swarm of Sheerghosts to rapidly shoot silk from their mouths. *'Final Vent' (AP: 6000): Summons a swarm of Sheerghosts for his Final Vent. The Sheerghosts stampede a target before Motha executes a spinning roundhouse kick. Onyx Rider Statistics: *'Rider Height': 190 cm *'Rider Weight': 90 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 12.5 t *'Kicking Power': 22.5 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 40 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 4.5 seconds Kamen Rider Onyx is a black-colored version of Dragon Knight contracted to Dragblacker, Onyx possesses the same abilities and combat potential as the former; however, Onyx is relatively stronger than Dragon Knight, due to his Advent Cards having a higher AP. The only disadvantage of the Onyx form is the lack of a Survive Mode card. Kaman_Rider_Onyx_Deck.png|'Attack Vent' (AP: 6000): Summons Dragblacker to directly attack his opponents. Kaman_Rider_Onyx_Sword_Vent.png|'Sword Vent' (AP: 3000): Conjures a black dragon-designed broadsword. Kaman_Rider_Onyx_Strick_Vent.png|'Strike Vent' (AP: 3000): Attaches a black dragon-like gauntlet on his right hand to shoot a burst of black flames assisted by Dragblacker. Kaman_Rider_Onyx_Guard_Vent.png|'Guard Vent' (AP: 3000): Attaches black dragon-like guards on his arms. Kaman_Rider_Onyx_Final_Vent.png|'Final Vent' (AP: 7000): Summons Dragblacker for Onyx's Final Vent. It consists of Onyx jumping into the air to emit dark energy and then deliver a flying side kick with Dragblacker flying behind to boost the attack's power with its dark flame.